Busy Friday
by lecchan
Summary: The whole week had been a busy one in Mustang's office, and when Friday comes, everybody is tired. Even Hawkeye. Royai, fluff, K plus to be safe.


Hello! After reading so much good royai stories, I decided to write something myself. Roy and Riza are so perfect together ;_;

This story happens before Scar appeared, or something like that. It doesn't mention events of the series, so it could fit well before the series start or even at the middle of it, before Roy is transfered to Central. This is fluff. Good ol' fluff.

I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes. I reviewed this a lot of times, but sometimes the errors remain.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters don't belong to me. This story is for fun only.

* * *

It was Friday, but it didn't make the office work any less hard for Roy Mustang's team. The office had been bustling with activity for the whole week actually.

The East was always a calm place, nothing major ever happened. But when something happened, people panicked, and the military had to cover everything to ensue peace once again.

This time, a serial killer had appeared and held the particular trait of sharing the same murdering methods of Barry the Chopper, a butcher that made himself famous in Central years ago. He was known for slicing people, mostly women, and had killed dozens.

Everybody in Amestris knew Barry the Chopper's story, and when a young girl was found dead missing some limbs in East City, people freaked out. Mustang's team was assigned to investigate the case, and they successfully arrested the psychopath, who was nicknamed 'Barry the Chopper of the East'. A rather long nickname, as Breda had pointed out (Fuery wanted to call him 'Berry' because it's Barry plus E from East, but no one took him seriously).

Because the number of casualties was outstanding, the paperwork piled in Mustang's office. The papers went from restitution of money to some families to requests of full reports from the upper brass of the military.

The Mustang team was extremely busy then, but it got to a point no one could handle it anymore. Everybody, except Hawkeye, dropped their pens, papers and so, and started complaining after a while. As always, the local smoker initiated the small rebellion against paperwork.

"IT'S FRIDAY", Havoc yelled, and put his hands on his head, threatening to pull some hair off. "WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?"

"Because there's still work to do", Hawkeye said right away, wanting Havoc to shut up.

"I'm gonna leave", the blond Second Lieutenant said pushing the desk and pulling himself up, half of him waited a scolding from the other blond, but it never came. "We're going to work tomorrow anyway, and some of these aren't that urgent".

"Some are for tomorrow morning", Mustang said from his desk. He had long ago stopped working, and was just being lazy like the others.

"I can finish it tomorrow", Havoc said putting a hand on his desk to add some effect. "What do you say, guys?"

"I'm in". Breda dropped everything like one does with cards and got up, not handling to stay working anymore. "If I see another picture of a maimed person, I'm going to throw up", he said bothering Hawkeye a lot since she sat across from the red haired.

Falman was in too, but he had his desk very organized, so it wasn't much of a problem for him to leave. He wasn't really ditching work like the others.

Sergeant Fuery got up shyly, and directed himself to his dark-haired superior. "Colonel, can we leave?"

"Yes", he said suppressing his envy of the others' freedom. He was too much of a good boss. He should have made all of them stay and suffer with him, but as a fellow slacker, he had to be understanding. Shame that his work was three times bigger than theirs. Not that he was going to finish it all anyway. "But don't be late tomorrow. We have to finish this stuff before the dead line, and finally close this freaking case", he said squeezing his eyes.

The men all left after waving their good lucks to the ones who stayed. Hawkeye stayed of course, but Roy had to ask.

"Won't you leave too, Lieutenant?"

"No, sir. I got work to do". She hadn't looked at him when she answered.

Roy knew he had too, the piles of fresh white paper were all in front of him. The Colonel was sprawled in his chair, looking at at the ceiling now. His mouth was half opened, and his eyes half closed. If he wasn't so lazy right now, he could have considered burning the paperwork.

It got silent, a little too much for Roy's liking. He missed the men for a second. The guys always succeeded in creating a playful environment, placing crude jokes and bets here and there to enlighten everyone's moods (even Hawkeye's, but she didn't show). It was the perfect atmosphere for slacking. Now the quietness made him feel guilty for ignoring paperwork. Not that said guilty would ever make him do it.

"Sir, these need your signature", Hawkeye said sharply breaking the silence, and stretched her arm offering the Flame Alchemist the said forms, not getting up from her chair. The Lieutenant had only glanced at Roy, and was quickly engrossed on the reports on her desk again.

Roy looked sleepily at the papers she was holding, and then at her hazel eyes that were totally locked on her work. Since she wasn't gazing at him, and wasn't throwing him that bossy look of hers, Roy assumed she was not caring for him right now. She was allowing him to slack.

But Roy knew better. It was _her_ work that was keeping her busy. For once the Lieutenant wasn't doing things _he_ should be doing.

But once again, Roy knew better. There was no way Riza Hawkeye would allow him to ditch work. She was tired. Only when she was tired her office facade dropped. In her normal state, she would both do her paperwork, his, and still scold him for being a lazy Colonel. She didn't even pull her gun on anyone today. She was definitely tired, and he didn't blame her. It had been an excruciating week, and she was still forcing on her blank expression.

He looked at her stretched arm again with the same half closed eyes. After a long while, he answered. "Can you bring it over here, Lieutenant?". His voice wasn't lazy as he looked, but was way softer than his commanding tone.

There was a flash of annoyance on Riza's eyes when she heard his request, but it was suppressed immediately. She got up silently, and moved to the side of his desk. Roy turned himself in his chair to face her, their eyes locking in the silence. He pushed back his own weariness for minute.

She handed him the papers, looking at his seated form. "Here, sir".

Roy stretched his own arm, but got hold of her wrist instead of the forms. In a quick and delicate motion, he brought her closer, and got a hold of her waist with his opposite hand. He placed the Lieutenant on his lap, supporting her with the hand on her waist, while the other rested on her tight. The Colonel smirked at her, waiting for her reaction.

Riza stared, but not really making any movement to break away, her expression stoic. "Sir, these need to be ready today".

Roy smirk vanished, and he scowled, looking gloomy. "Dammit, Lieutenant. Why do you keep doing this blasted paperwork even when we're intimate like this? You workaholic", he whined, failing completely in amusing her.

"Sir, we're at work. And I should add that this behavior is not appropriate for the office", Riza responded, clearly meaning 'position' when she said 'behavior'.

"You need to slow down for a second. Relax for a bit"

"Colonel, these only need your signature", she said tried to put some reason in his mind. It didn't work.

"Drop the papers", he said leaving no space for complains. His commanding tone was back for a second.

Hawkeye did as he said, knowing that if she retorted, none of them would get anything done. She lowered her hands, and rested the papers on her own lap. Roy moved his hand from her waist to her shoulder, making her lean on him.

Silence took place once again. Riza was looking at the wall in front of her. She liked, _loved_, being that close to the Colonel, but her mind wasn't able to relax right now. She was proud of being a responsible person, probably the most, maybe the only responsible person on Mustang's team. The military rules also bothered her in the back of her mind, telling her that the office was the last place for them to stay so close. Luckily, most of the personnel had already left the building, since the work time had long ended.

The Flame Alchemist cursed the blonde's stubbornness. He leaned his forehead on the top of her head and closed his eyes to rest while smelling her sweet scent. Being so close to her, he _loved _it, and yet those moments were so rare. The two of them were so close, but at the same time so far away. The one and a half steps that kept them apart when they walked together were an abyss of distance. He held her closer now. This was such a rare moment for them, and yet she was so distant from him.

He rubbed her lower back, attempting to make her more at ease. It didn't work, and Roy bit his lip and shifted a little. Riza thought it was because her weight was making his legs numb, but it wasn't.

Roy pushed the ground, and sent the chair spinning.

Riza gasped. Her eyes widened and she clung to Roy's jacket, totally taken aback by the Colonel's sudden action.

Roy was grinning like a fool now. He always knew his chair was awesome. Only his was capable of rotating, and it added pride to his position as the office owner. Besides, it could be used for dramatic effects when he turned to face the window behind him. But right now, it had totally shaken Riza out of her tense state. Mission accomplished.

They spun three or four times before it stopped. Riza looked at Roy not believing him, and he grinned even more. "What was that for?"

For her answer, Roy spun the chair again, this time faster. Riza complained and closed her eyes shut, holding Roy tighter. "Sir, stop! I'm dizzy!"

"So am I!", he answered, and laughed out loud now. He laughed even more when Riza started chuckling lightly.

"Sir, stop it!". The harshness of her tone had left completely, as she allowed herself to grin too.

Roy held her closer, and the office danced around them, reminding him of sometimes when he was drunk.

The drunken happiness came to a halt when Riza placed her feet to the ground, making the chair stop. She buried her head in Roy's shoulder to force the dizziness to stop. Roy also shut his eyes, trying to stead himself.

After some seconds, they looked at each other and Roy grinned at the blond. "And you said spinning chairs where stupid and useless. When we managed to sneak into your father's study when he left, you always refused to play with the chair".

"I never said they were stupid. And I didn't want to break my father's chair", she said calmly, visually more relaxed. "Now sir, will you sign these?".

Roy sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "You don't know when to give up, do you?"

Hawkeye got on her feet, and watched as Roy finally signed the papers. With these, she went back to her desk, and started it all once again. She hoped she would be able to leave before nine o'clock, but noticed that the Colonel had barely touched his work. "Sir, are you not going to do your paperwork?"

"Later". Hawkeye hid a smile. His 'later' always meant tomorrow, or three hours later. He was basically just keeping company for her.

Going back to the papers, Riza got distracted for an instant when the corner of her eye caught some movement. Roy was spinning in his chair again.

He noticed that she was looking, and stopped to talk to her. "It's not fun without you", the invitation clear in his voice, calling her for another childish escapade.

"Not now, Colonel. Maybe in a less busy day", and she smiled.

He would wait.


End file.
